Color the Sky Blue
by sweetcheesecake
Summary: Souls are connected in strange ways. As long as we are not alone, we can live forever.
1. She Runs

The day I first met you…

The skys were gray.

I remember because…

The rain was nonexistent as were the tears in your eyes.

-

-

But…

-

-

…but I saw them, those invisible tears you cried.

-

-

-

The day I found you, I lost myself.

I remember because you looked…

-

-

… looked so much like

-

-

…_her._

-

-

I'm going to live forever or die trying!

-

-

_Hisana_

_-_

**Color the Sky Blue**

So strict in your beliefs.

Unwavering in your resolve, but,

Blinded by your black and white world.

I'll show you color.

Maybe then you can accept the broken rules.

Let's color the sky blue.

-

-

Chapter one: She runs.

All she remembered was running.

Running was her whole entire life. During waking hours, she would creep silently next to a stand and stealthily steal a large gallon of water. Then she'd run, as fast as her short legs could take her, away from the pursuer, her hair whipping harshly against her thin cheeks against the wind.

The day would be spent keeping watch for danger, running when a fight broke out, far away. Hunger was a daily part of life. The soreness in her legs would be forgotten as soon as she heard angry, pursuing footsteps. She disregarded shortness of breath.

When she was awake, she was always running away from something.

Life was hard in Rukongai. Children like her did not survive for long. But she was tough. Having to fend for herself since she was a baby, the little girl had learned how to evade danger and steal water. She had taught herself how to stand, how to walk and then how to run. She had no friends.

Once, she befriended another orphan. (She guessed she herself was an orphan since she had woken up alone.) They had become allies in a sort, helping each other survive. But you cannot trust one another in Rukongai. One time in a ploy to snatch a piece of bread, the boy had been caught, but he pointed his finger at her, intending to drag her down with him.

She remembered the piercing anger.

She was a fast little child and she had escaped.

Life was hard.

But mostly, it was lonely.

Not a kind familiar soul she does not have to hide from in sight, in a century's time.

She even runs in her sleep.

But in her dreams, she is chasing after something. As everything around her is white, she is almost blinded by the brightness but she continues on, her breath coming faster and shorter, her heart beating rapidly. In her twisted, imagined maze, everything is straight. Just a vast emptiness. She doesn't know what she is chasing after, and she does not know where to go…but she knows she must reach the end.

Sometimes, she hears a voice, calling. Sometimes, she opens her mouth to shout, wanting to ask for a name.

But how could she ask that? If the voice were to retaliate and ask for her name, what would she say?

_I am simply nobody._

At times, the white walls flicker for a nanosecond and she can see the outline of a faint kimono fluttering gently in the distance. As she reaches, a shimmer, and the image is gone.

_Run faster._

She feels she is running out of time.

-

-

I have to find…

_What?_

That person at the end of the maze.

Maybe they know my name.

-

-

_Who are you?_

You look cold.

-

-

Thank you… Byakyu-sama.

-

-

_Onee-chan?_

-

"Hisana?" Byakyu asked cautiously, his gray eyes betraying his concern.

Hisana craned her neck to look up at him after her coughs had resided, regarding his expression with her own blank one. Then, she smiled suddenly, waving away his concern. "I'm fine, Byakyu-sama."

He nodded but helped her stand before guiding her over the small bridge with his hand on the small of her back.

Hisana smiled softly, the warmth from the tall man soothing her.

Byakyu was such a kind man, she thought with a smile. It was true that he acted cold at times, but Hisana knew him. He was a kind man. She looked back up to him, grinning lightly at him. He returned her stare and then after a moment, his lips twitched up, only for her before he turned his eyes back ahead on the path. She never saw him smile for anyone else.

But when he did, he made the day bright for her.

_You help me keep the loneliness at bay._

With a start, she realizes her vision is blurring. _Wha-_

As her eyes slowly close shut, she falls. But she doesn't notice. All she can see is the outline of a little girl with midnight hair as black as her own running.

_Wait._

Strong arms encase her failing body as she lets out a soft, mournful cry.

"_Rukia."_

-

Your smile makes my day bright. You make me stronger just by smiling. Coz, I wanna protect that fragile smile of yours. That…is the only reason why I wield my sword.

-

Captain Kuchiki set a glass of water beside the sleeping woman.

Byakyu looked over at his still wife. He pulled the covers over her limp body gently, tucking her in warmly. He sighed softly as he wove his hands slowly through her dark hair before tucking a flyaway strand from her thin cheeks.

He tapped her cheek twice before bending over to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

The tall man pondered over what Hisana had said.

Byakyu felt something stir in his chest as he remembered how fervently Hisana desired to find her lost younger sister and his hands clenched. He despised Hisana going through this pain; the worry was making her body pitifully weak.

Anything Hisana wished for, he strived to make come true. He resolved to help his wife find her lost sister.

_His_ sister.

"Rukia…" he whispered.

"Where are you?"

-

-

"_Rukia."_

The little girl woke up with a pounding headache. She clutched her hands tightly to her temples, rubbing furiously. The girl tugged at the long, dark strands of her hair. It had grown so long now but she had been too preoccupied to cut it.

She shivered lightly, still feeling the light caress of the soft voice.

Only, she had heard it loud and clear.

"What does Rukia mean?" the black haired girl wondered.

She had also seen the kimono again, except this time, there was a person wearing it. Her eyes had widened as she realized the person wearing it had black hair as her own.

The woman's back was facing her but no matter how much Rukia ran, the figure kept moving farther and farther away.

She had tilted her head around to glance at her and her mouth opened to speak before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. The little girl had caught a glimpse of violet eyes, just a shade lighter than her own before the woman disappeared.

_Is that…?_

"Rukia." She feels her lips form awkwardly over the word.

The sound of footsteps and she starts up frantically. Without another glance at her temporary home, she scrambles out of the worn down warehouse and starts another day of running.


	2. Finding the Key

I fight for my comrades. They are my friends. They are my only family.

Without them…

There is only I.

And I cannot stand that emptiness.

-

-

Chapter 2: Finding the Key

4 years later:

The little girl had chosen a name for herself.

Rukia.

She still did not know the meaning behind the word but it came to her in her endless dream and she grasped on to the small string of familiarity.

Rukia still dreamed constantly about running, following the never ending white walls, but the woman had never appeared again.

Once, Rukia had thought that she had reappeared, but when she focused on the outline, the kimono was no longer. Instead, it was a white haori, fluttering gently. She had called out, shouting, "Rukia?"

Only a light swirl of cherry blossoms answered her.

Whenever she woke, she found herself clasping the necklace she had always remembered having. It was a simple piece of silver chain, but it was tough. A small, locket lay on her chest, in the shape of a lock. On the side, there was a small, pink cherry blossom. Rukia was sure it was part of a match set and she was determined to find who held the other half.

The necklace was precious to her. It gave her comfort, like someone was watching over her protectively. Rukia knew it was a silly notion, but it made her happy nonetheless. Anyway, the cherry blossom was fitting, since her dream always seemed to have the delicate flower appear.

Rukia sighed.

When she had first met Renji, she had hoped that he contained the key to her lock. But he had only stared at her incredulously before laughing and shaking his head. She would not have asked him in the first place if he wasn't leaving.

He left a few months ago to attend the shinigami academy.

Rukia played with the penchant absentmindedly while thinking back to the days with Renji. Her mind drifted and her eyes became sad when she thought about their deceased friends.

Renji and her, they had decided to become shinigami.

But she had backed out.

Renji had stared at her, shocked.

"Where else is there to go, Rukia?" he had asked, anger starting to color his voice. She didn't blame him. The two of them were very close and it was hard to bond in Rukongai. But she insisted on staying and he wanted to go, so they went separate ways.

Renji had promised though. "One day, we will meet again."

She smiled but frowned when she heard her stomach start to grumble. Sometimes, it was tiring, having to steal food and satisfy her hunger. She reached for the black piece of cloth that she used to cover her face.

_Once I find the key, I'll go become a shinigami. _

_Wait for me until then, Renji._

-

-

A lock and a key.

Can you open the door to my heart?

-

-

Byakyu wandered aimlessly around 78th district of Rukongai. He was not searching for Rukia this time; instead, his thoughts had wandered to Hisana.

The first cherry blossom had bloomed right after she died.

It was heartbreaking that she had not seen it. It was devastating that she had died after living with him for only 5 short years. When one is nearly immortal, 5 years is just a short daydream.

He missed her.

Byakyu played idly with the penchant in his hand, admiring the smooth surface and delicate design of a cherry blossom on the side.

It was Hisana's.

She had given it to him, before he died.

_Because you're cherry blossom._

His eyes were cold and unyielding as he scanned the dirty streets of Rukongai. The people stared at him, admiring and fearing his black robes and his status. He could hear whispers all around him.

_Because you hold the key to my heart._

He tied the silver necklace to the tie around his obi, letting the key dangle by his waist. His eyes started to form with resolve as he stepped now with a purpose.

He had promised his late wife that he would carry out what she couldn't do.

I will find…

_Her._

-

-

Rukia sighed in frustration as she jogged along the streets of Rukongai, looking for a stand to steal from. Her head swiveled this way and that, but lately, it seemed like the owners were more aware of thieves like her and had taken extreme care to keep vigilant watch over their water and bread. Lately, they had even started recognizing thieves so now, some more advanced thieves made use of masks like herself.

If one was fast and agile like her, they could afford direct confrontation to steal a piece of bread.

Others did not risk using a mask, knowing that it would give away who they were right away.

She heard her stomach growl again.

"Rukia-san?"

Rukia turned back to see two figures chasing after her. Her eyes lit up and she stopped immediately, waiting for them to catch up.

"Rukia-san! It is you!"

"Rin-chan! Kubota! How have you guys been?" she asked excitedly, seeing some of her old partners for a long time. She grinned as she remembered the various robbing they had carried out in the past.

Rin with her bold blue hair and blue eyes smiled excitedly while throwing her arms around Rukia to give her a warm hug. "Rukia-san! Where have you been?"

Rukia returned her hug and nodded to Kubota who grinned at her. "I've been many places. I'm trying to get some food, you want to join me?"

"I'm ready," Kubota said, tossing his blonde hair away from his eyes. Rukia smiled and walked over to tousle his hair. He immediately frowned, swatting away his hand.

Rin jumped excitedly and grabbed Rukia's hand. "Let's go!"

-

-

It had all gone terribly wrong.

Rukia had gone ahead to look for an easy stall to rob and the other two had stayed behind, getting ready. She should not have left them. They did not understand what shinigami were and it so happened that day one had stepped foot in Rukongai.

Something had caught Rin's eye. She tugged on Kubota's sleeve. "Hey, see that pretty necklace dangling from the strange man's robe?"

Kubota turned to see where she was pointing and nodded. "Yeah?"

Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully and then grinned. "I was thinking we could try to take it and then sell it. We're good at that stuff. He wouldn't even notice."

Kubota promptly bonked her on the head.

"Idiot, we don't want to mess with him. He looks strange."

Rin scowled. "Strange things always appear here. Let's do it, are you chicken?"

Kubota frowned. "Rukia told us to stay here. She'll be back any minute."

The shorter girl stared at him before shrugging. "Fine, if you won't help me, I'll do it myself. I'm fairly confident in my skills of pick pocketing." She turned to go but she was snagged on her collar. She turned her head back irritably. "What?"

Kubota sighed. "I'll go with you."

Rin smiled.

They walked into the crowd of people and engaged the man in black robes, not noticing the number on the back of his white haori.

6

-

-

A boy with bright yellow hair had stepped into his path, blocking him. He started to engage him in conversation, asking pointless, stupid questions. Byakyu had no doubt he and probably a few other young, inexperienced thieves were trying to rob him. Byakyu questioned their mentality.

Were they too stupid to realize he had no money on hand? Were they that proud to try to take something from a Kuchiki noble?

His eyes widened as he felt something slip over his robe and take…

Gray eyes narrowed.

They were trying to take his necklace.

_Hisana's necklace._

He felt anger course through him. The dirty scum of this place did not understand what they had just done. He turned around quickly and grabbed the thieving hand that held his necklace and looked into frightened blue eyes.

Byakyu sensed the boy move when a voice suddenly called out, "Kubota, run!"

His eyes found another figure, masked. He could tell it was a girl by her voice and her black hair. As she started moving quickly toward them, he stilled momentarily when he realized that her eyes were the same shade as Hisana's. He grabbed a hold of himself when he saw that her eyes were a darker violet than the ones he had remembered. He sensed a small amount of reiatsu from her.

Byakyu concluded she was part of the plan to take the necklace. His eyes narrowed. They would pay for trying to take his memory of Hisana away. They were soiling her pride.

The thieves stared at him in fear, not expecting the man to notice that they had taken his small pendant. Quickly, the boy with blond hair moved, dashing quickly on to the road, running from the man.

The captain tsked in annoyance, closing his eyes irritably, letting go of the girl's wrists..

Kubota did not know what hit him.

As he fell, he saw the tall man walk toward Rukia and Rin. His eyes slipped shut as a spray of blood flew from where he was cut deeply. He hadn't even seen the man draw his sword.

_Damn._

_I knew we shouldn't have messed with him._

Rukia stared wide-eyed at the boy. He dropped with a dull thud and she flinched, watching the blood pool beneath his still body. She turned angrily on the man, raising her fists to punch him.

"YOU-"

Her eyes widened as she felt his sharp sword go through her body, slashing from her shoulder down to her opposite hip. Pain more intense than she had ever felt exploded through her mind. Her mouth remained in an open O as she toppled backwards, seeing Rin tremble in fear as the man stepped towards the last standing thief.

Byakyu regarded her for a moment, his eyes resting on the chain gripped tightly in her hands. He did not want to stain it with blood.

"You will give me the necklace before I kill you."

He had such a cold voice.

Rin trembled in fear as he let his reiatsu rise. She felt his overpowering spiritual force and her trembling weak knees threatened to buckle. Cursing herself for not realizing sooner how dangerous shinigami were, she raised her hands slowly. Swallowing hard, Rin threw the key at the man and ran as fast as she could, turning and speeding away from the dangerous man. Blue eyes widened a split second later when she felt him tower beside her.

She could not even close her eyes in fear.

Byakyu raised his sword to strike the blue-haired girl down but he quickly stepped back to avoid the weak kidou blast that was fired at him.

Rukia stared, incredulous, at the man and then at her hands, amazed at the blast she had created. She had known how to create a ball of spiritual power but did not know it was possible to release it.

She looked back up to find the man gone and Rin staring at her, eyes wide with shock.

After she blinked, she raised her eyes slowly to look up at the tall man with gray eyes.

Byakyu was surprised that someone with that amount of spiritual power was living in Rukongai. He was intrigued that someone who did not have any knowledge of kido could fire one. He could tell the girl had no idea what she was doing by the wide set of her violet eyes.

He spoke softly. "It's impressive you are still standing."

Her fist flew at him at a speed she did not know she was capable of. Rukia was sorely disappointed though, as he caught her fist easily and twisted it sharply.

She let out a cry of pain as she felt her wrist break.

Byakyu put a finger to her already injured shoulder and muttered, "Byakurai." He let go of her broken wrist as she fell, a burning hole in her shoulder as the intense white light disappeared.

When he turned around, the other girl was still there, frozen in fear. She seemed to be cursing her jello legs and the fact that she had not run while he was preoccupied.

"It would have made no difference if you had run," he spoke calmly, walking towards her.

He drew out his sword as he approached closer and closer. Onlookers murmured in hushed whispers, too terrified to step in. They valued their lives. He finally reached the girl and she craned her neck to look at him, her eyes starting to tear. Her eyes were fixated on his sharp sword.

"Bya…kurai."

Gray eyes widened as he had to shunpo away again to avoid the kido blast. Granted it was weak compared to his, but it was still strong. He turned to regard the black haired girl. She was struggling to stand and her back was hunched over as she tried to regain her breath.

Rukia had taken a wild chance and imitated what the shinigami had done. She raised her head slowly and glared at him. "Leave…her alone," she forced out, her voice shaking. Her chest heaved with difficulty and blood was streaming profusely from where he had struck her twice. His eyes narrowed.

He raised his hand slowly and cast forth another spell. "Sho."

Rukia was blown back into a building, the heavy crates dropping down on her body. The girl gasped as pain pounded heavily and she struggled desperately to dislodge herself. She could already feel broken ribs. Her mask was torn off violently in the fall. She could already feel her spiritual power draining away.

She spit out the blood in her mouth and coughed before raising her uninjured hand.

"Byakurai!" she shouted.

A white jet of light burst forth from where she lay, releasing her and she stumbled out, clutching tightly at her stomach. It hurt to use the arm that he had shot through her shoulder, but her other hand was broken at the wrist.

Tiredly, she felt her vision blurring as she raised her head once again to look at the man. Her locket fell from its usual place behind her cut robe out into the air, dangling from her neck.

"Get away…from her."

Mustering all her strength, she raised her hand and aimed.

In the instant the girl had raised her face, unmasked to look at him, he had seen the resemblance between her and his late wife.

His eyes widened.

"It can't be."

-

-

"Rukia?"


	3. The White Haori

Chapter 3: The White Haori

Byakuya could not believe his eyes.

As the girl with violet eyes raised her arm, she stumbled, struggling to keep her balance. His eyes caught on the flash of light her necklace made when the sunlight caught on it. Byakyu flashed to her side and his hand came around to grasp her penchant. His eyes widened as he saw that it was in a shape of a lock. Byakuya watched as she turned her head slowly to regard him, her reaction sluggishly slow.

Byakuya felt something inside him fall suddenly as he saw how much she looked like Hisana. The cheekbones, the set of her lips and the way her eyes curved, gently leading to her small nose. He was momentarily stunned, reliving memories of Hisana in the face of her sister.

Hisana

He saw her eyes flash with confusion at first, and then with anger when she realized the shinigami was holding her necklace. Her hand moved to swat his away.

"That's _mine,_" she growled viciously, her voice only a little louder than a whisper.

Rukia's hand hit his but he quickly took her wrist captive. Her eyes widened at the shinigami's speed. He looked down at her, his slate gray eyes hard.

This was bad. The girl is going to die at this rate, Byakyu noted. He needed to hurry and get her back to Seretei to heal her. Byakuya mentally berated himself for being so careless. In his fury, he had acted rashly and violently, harming Rukia.

"Speak, girl. What is your name?" he commanded.

Her eyes narrowed and she tugged at her hand, trying to free herself. _My hand. _The pain was overwhelming and she did not know how long she could remain standing. The figure in front of her was already blurring.

"My hand… give me back my hand you jerk," she breathed out.

Byakuya sighed inwardly in frustration that the girl was not cooperating. He was sure this was Hisana's sister; the resemblance was so strong. Plus, she had the locket… He frowned as the girl struggled weakly and then shifted her leg back in preparation to kick him. He could feel her reiatsu falter and wane as he took in her injuries.

"Be still, Rukia."

Immediately, the girl did so. For the first time since Byakuya had met his sister-in-law, he saw fear of him in her eyes. He felt the hand he was holding captive flex as she spread her fingers and shoved against him desperately, her hand reaching up to touch his chest. Byakuya felt the rest of her remaining reiatsu gather there and his eyes widened, amazed that she still had energy left. There was a warm glow from the kido she was attempting to release at him before it was suddenly extinguished, her body too tired to carry through.

Dark violet eyes widened, and Rukia panicked, not understanding as she fell toward him, thoroughly exhausted with pain taking a hold over her body. As her eyes slipped shut, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

Her last coherent thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was an image of a dark haired woman.

_Who…are you?_

-

What do we live for?

Happiness? What a cruel lie.

How can there be happiness in the world without you?

_-_

Byakuya's wince was unnoticeable as he realized that he had dealt all the injuries on to the girl and he inwardly cursed himself for losing control. He had not expected to meet his sister so soon, only a year after Hisana had passed away. Assessing the situation, Byakuya concluded to bring her back to Seretei and have her healed by the 4th division taichou, deciding to spare the other two thieves.

After a moment's thought, the 6th division taichou decided to take the other two children along, predicting that Rukia would be unwilling to stay and difficult to keep without further incentive. Byakuya had already seen the protectiveness and fierce loyalty Rukia held toward her fellow thieves (though he did not understand it) and reasoned that she would very likely stay on the threat that they would be executed by his hand if she did not.

Byakuya handled Rukia's limp body carefully, setting her gently on the ground as he crouched down to assess her injuries. Her shoulder wound was bleeding profusely and he needed to stop the blood flow before she lost too much blood. By the harsh, uneven breaths she was taking, he concluded some of her ribs had broken, maybe even puncturing a lung. His gaze stopped at her broken wrist, where her hand was twisted at an odd angle.

The captain thought back to their small fight. He marveled at how different Rukia and his Hisana were. While Hisana was gentle, soft, and kind, Rukia was loud and determined, her behavior brash and her mentality, strong. Byakyu was secretly amazed at the power Rukia contained, being able to fire a kido without saying the incantation and still being able to achieve a high-level blast. It made him wonder why Rukia had decided to stay in the poverty stricken Rukongai when she could have become a shinigami.

He shook his head slowly.

The girl was an odd one. But she was Hisana's sister so therefore Byakyu would protect her.

By now, the streets had cleared, everyone being too frightened of the powerful captain and the blood that was spilled. Byakuya straightened himself and turned around, his eyes falling on the fallen boy.

He scoffed at the stupidity of the blue haired girl who had stayed behind at the boy's side, trying unsuccessfully to rouse him.

The hair on the back of Rin's neck stood up as she snapped her head up to see the shinigami coming towards them. She could feel tears come to her eyes as his overwhelming reiatsu stole all the energy out of her body and she fell with her hands to the ground, her head bowed down low.

His sandaled feet stepped into her line of view and she swallowed.

"P-please forgive us, shinigami-san," Rin whispered, choking on her fear.

"Hn," was all she heard before she was dealt a swift, sharp blow to the head and darkness overwhelmed her.

-

-

Rukia's sleep was fitful.

She dreamed of the white walls, as usual, but something was different this time. There was a sharper sense of urgency this time, and the need to reach the end was overwhelming. Again, she saw the white haori fluttering down from the distance.

_Why…why am I running?_

Rukia decided to stop. Her running feet came to a halt and she took a breath. Abruptly, the whole scene changed. Instead of white walls, everything had turned to black. She could hear a roaring around her and then a sudden unpleasant screeching. Rukia clamped her hands to her ears, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out the horrible sound.

"S-Stop it!" she cried out, kneeling over, not able to handle the invisible pressure that was pressing down on her. Rukia's eyes snapped open as she realized something was latched onto her shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw an unrecognizable figure cover her.

Rukia kicked out and pushed away from it, screaming.

"GO AWAY!"

White, bone pale arms reached out to her and she kicked at it and scrambled to her feet, then resumed running as fast as she could, screaming the whole time.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The figure began to wail as Rukia ran farther from it but Rukia did not stop. She could feel her breath running out and her feet start to falter but she could not stop.

All she knew was that, she could not stop.

-

-

Rukia woke up screaming. Captain Unohana had to come in to the ward when Isane couldn't stop the girl from thrashing out of the bed and injuring herself further.

Unohana immediately cast a kido over the screaming girl, paralyzing her so that she could not move and waited patiently for her to calm down. After a few harsh breaths, Rukia slowly came back to herself and stilled, her eyes taking in where she was. She immediately tensed, remembering what had happened. A few seconds later, she let out a soft groan feeling her muscles burn.

"It is best that you remain still, Rukia-san. You will reopen your injuries," Unohana spoke while releasing the spell on the girl.

Rukia flinched visibly and swiveled her eyes to look at the woman. She calmed a little bit when she saw how kind the woman's eyes looked. Rukia nodded slowly.

"H-how do you know my name?"

Captain Unohana smiled gently and then turned to make her way to the other two figures in the room.

"Rukia-san, I think you will feel better that your friends are safe here, healing also," Unohana said, turning back to Rukia and gesturing to the two still children.

Rukia gasped and immediately sat up. "Rin! Kubota! They're okay?" she cried before suddenly bending over, gasping in pain, her hand coming up clutch her stomach. She groaned again.

"Rukia-san, please stay still. You broke three ribs and your lung is still being repaired right now. However, the worst is over, I have stopped the bleeding from your wounds and sealed them up. Please just rest now. You're friends will be fine."

Rukia straightened carefully and then looked over to Rin and Kubota. They were both sleeping and seemed all right. Shyly, she raised her eyes to the 4th taichou and nodded slowly before closing her eyes and dropping her head.

"Th-thank you…unh…I-I'm sorry, I don't your name," Rukia whispered.

The woman smiled. "You can call me Unohana-taichou," she informed Rukia before coming to her side to lay her down gently. "Rest now. When you're feeling better, I'll explain what happened."

Rukia nodded dumbly and found her eyes slipping shut against their own accord as she drifted off to sleep once again.

-

-

Byakuya visited Rukia a little while later. He nodded to Unohana and then came to Rukia's bed.

"How is she faring?" he asked, observing for himself her recuperation progress.

Unohana regarded him carefully. "Kuchiki-taichou, her injuries were very grave. We are lucky that she is safe now. Would you like to detail me further how she came to be this way?"

Byakuya stayed silent.

"She is very much like Hisana-san, is she not?" Unohana pressed him.

The dark-haired man looked up and nodded. "Yes. Could you keep a secret, Unohana-taichou? I have a promise to fulfill my wife."

Unohana smiled gently and nodded. "As you wish, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Yes. It is as you suspected. This girl here is Hisana's sister. I have finally found her and now I intend to adopt her into the Kuchiki family. I ask that you would not tell her that she is related to Hisana. Hisana willed it to be this way."

Unohana nodded. "You will be met with opposition yet again, Kuchiki-taichou," she informed him gravely.

"That I am already aware of."

Unohana nodded again. After a moment of silence, she inquired, "Are you scared, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya looked up at her, his slate eyes questioning. "What do I have to fear?" he asked with a hint of arrogance.

She gestured to the sleeping girl. "Rukia-san has Hisana-san in her. You will have to interact with her everyday. Are you prepared to do that without telling her who she really is?"

He stared at her.

She coughed lightly. "Maybe I should rephrase. Can you handle being around her without being affected by past memories of Hisana-san?"

Byakuya stiffened. "Are you questioning my abilities, Unohana-taichou?" his voice holding a sharp edge.

"Not at all, Kuchiki-taichou. I will press you no further. I will leave and give you time alone with Rukia-san." She glided gracefully out the door, bidding the captain farewell.

After the 4th Captain left him alone with the sleeping Rukia, he moved closer to the bed to observe her.

She really did look like Hisana.

He immediately felt the rusty creaking of his heart beat unsteadily as he gazed down at the face of the woman he loved. It was exactly the same. He frowned fiercely, berating himself not to confuse Hisana with Rukia. As he watched, he noticed that Rukia's eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids.

She's dreaming?

Byakuya briefly wondered of what before he crushed the questions inside his head surfacing and turned his back on the sleeping girl. It had been so long since he had seen Hisana's face and he found it difficult to control his emotions around Rukia. Calming himself outside, he readied himself for the complications of his clan beliefs and rituals, for he now had to adopt Rukia into the Kuchiki family.

With confident and purposeful steps, he exited the ward without a backward glance, his haori billowing out behind him and his long black hair rustling with his movement.

Rukia stirred and woke up to that disappearing image. Her sleepy eyes widened.

"That's…"

_The picture from my dream._

-

-

I'm falling to pieces.


	4. Promise

Chapter 4: Promise

Rukia felt her heartbeat suddenly speed up as she watched the haori flutter gently before disappearing through the doorway. She hadn't even looked up to check to see who it belonged to. A few quiet seconds passed and she quickly sprang into action, tossing her legs awkwardly over the bed and shouting out a hoarse plea.

"Wait!"

Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she winced as she jostled her injured shoulder with the sharp movement. She stumbled clumsily and then ran out the door without thinking.

"Wait!" she called again. Her eyes were wide in panic, fearing that the person would disappear again like in her dream. "W-"

She stopped dead; finally grasping who it was that donned the white haori.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he felt the faint reiatsu and he turned around. His eyes narrowed slightly in disapproval when he saw that it was Rukia and that she was out of bed. He kept his expression blank as he saw the girl stiffen and tense when she saw who he was. He watched, almost with a hint of amusement, as recognition dawned on her and a look of fear flashed across her face before she smothered it, putting on a brave front.

He frowned when he realized she was struggling to stay on her feet and he was at her side before she could blink. When her slow reaction allowed her to realize he was _right there_, she watched, dumbfounded, as he knelt down gracefully and slipped his arm under her knees and picked her up, his other arm supporting her back.

Before she could react, she was already being lowered gently down onto the bed. She did nothing, confused as to why this man was being to kind to her (and also utterly blown away by the speed of the man). She looked up at him questioningly as he pulled the covers over her. Rukia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

When Byakuya was finished with his task, he stepped back and gazed calculatingly at the girl.

"You are not to move from this bed until Unohana concludes that you have recovered from your injuries," he said in a cold voice.

She stared, open mouthed at him.

Wasn't he the one who attacked her? Of course, Rin and Kubota had been trying to steal something of his but that didn't justify him trying to _kill_ them, did it? _He_ was the one who put them in this state and now _he _was telling her to stay here in only gods know where? The more she thought about it, the angrier she became and in her increasing fury, she forgot all about her fears and her dream. Combined with her strange predicament and her abrupt removal from the only home she knew, she mounted all her frustrations on the stranger standing before her.

She sat up rebelliously in the bed, wincing as the movement irritated her broken ribs, and glared vehemently at the shinigami.

"I don't have to listen to you," she spit out and proceeded to yank the covers off her body. A hand shot out and closed around her wrist. However, this time, the grip was not painfully tight, instead, it was firm but gentle, emanating a silent warning. She shot the shinigami another glare but his gray eyes intimidated her somewhat. Rukia shrank back slightly, but refused to show him her fear.

Byakuya regarded her wearily. "You will listen if you value your friend's lives."

Rukia gasped and whipped her head around to see Rin and Kubota, still sleeping peacefully. Her face plummeted in dismay, realizing that they were all at the shinigami's mercy.

She hung her head dejectedly and forced herself to turn back to face the tall shinigami towering over her. After a moment's silence, she steeled herself and lifted her head to look at him, her expression angry yet fearful at the same time.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed inwardly, thankful that she was going to cooperate. However, he stopped short, realizing he was unprepared as to how he was going to explain to her why she was here. He had promised Hisana that he would not reveal that Rukia was her sister, yet he had no other way of telling her why she was to become his sister.

His eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"I will answer that when you are fully recuperated," he said before drawing away, his hand letting go of her wrist.

"No!" she ground out, her teeth grinding together. "Tell me now!" she demanded, her voice dropping to a harsh whisper. Her fists clenched the sheets tightly until her knuckles turned pale white and he feared she would act rashly and injure herself.

She was so unlike Hisana, he thought again. Rukia was brash and rebellious and annoying, so unlike Hisana's peaceful and pleasing decorum.

He took some time to think through his dilemma and Rukia grew more and more agitated by his silence.

She opened her mouth to demand and answer from him again before he stopped her. "If I spare your friends from stealing from me, you must stay here in return," he said, gauging her reaction.

He watched with slight amusement as her face contorted with various expressions, fear, confusion, anger, and worry. Judging the way she leapt fearlessly to her friends' defense, he concluded that she would do anything to keep them safe.

"I will assure you, I do not intend on harming you. I am only not prepared yet to tell you my reasons for keeping you here and you may not want to hear them until you are fully recovered," Byakuya informed her, trying to get her to agree.

"I attacked because I did not realize who you were yet and your friends were trying to take something special from me," he said, explaining his actions.

After a few moments, she let out a frustrated growl and hung her head in defeat.

Now that she thought about it, the man was kind enough to give them aid when they were injured. He had spared them so far, even though she didn't know why (he was so angry beforehand that he _had_ tried to kill them). Many others would have just left them to die. She knew in Inzuri, thieves were dealt with harshly. Usually, death was a very likely prospect if they were caught. She had to admit; he was being kind, even though his request was highly unreasonable and questionable.

"You'll let them go back?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

He gave her his word.

She sighed. At least for now, they were all alive. She felt the rest of her anger leave her, taking the adrenaline with it. She was left feeling drained and tired. Right now, sleeping didn't seem to be such a horrible idea. Her eyes shot open suddenly and she quickly whipped her head towards the leaving shinigami.

"Shinigami-san!" she called out, her voice a less harsh now, but with a hint of urgency. He stopped, his back still facing her, waiting. Her eyes rested on his haori.

"Can I know your name?"

Slate gray eyes closed. "Byakuya."

She nodded. He took another step to leave again, but her voice stopped him.

"Byakuya-san, why did you call me Rukia?" her voice questioning, her tone, confused.

His eyes opened and he turned back to look at her sharply.

"Pardon me?" he asked, his eyes a little wide and his voice not as smooth as he would have like it to be for her question caught him off guard. It's not possible he got it wrong, was it? Surely, this was Rukia.

"W-well, you called me Rukia. I was just wondering why?" she stuttered, taken aback by his tone.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that not your name?"

Her eyes widened. "W-well, I-I…I'm not sure…"

Her voice dropped to a tiny whisper. "I don't know my real name."

He nodded. "Your name is Kuchiki Rukia," he said.

She looked at him with confused violet eyes. "What? How do you know?"

He regarded her with cold gray eyes, before turning around and leaving, disregarding her question. Really, there was no way he could answer that without endangering his promise to Hisana. "Rest and I will tell you later," he said in a farewell, leaving her dissatisfied and even more confused than before.

After he left, she lay back down on the bed and glanced at her sleeping friends. They looked fine. She turned to look up at the ceiling and was absorbed by her thoughts.

She did not want to stay, but if that meant keeping the three of them alive, she would do it. Besides, after Byakuya took Rin and Kubota back to Inzuri, she could always find a way to leave afterwards. She still did not have any idea why Byakuya insisted on keeping her here and she was very eager to know. She guessed that this was the place where Renji is and she was hopeful that she could catch a glimpse of him during her stay here. She let herself revel in a brief moment of joy as she thought about her best friend.

Finally, she sighed and bit the inside of her cheek while rolling over to her side, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to decipher what Byakuya's motives were. Either way, somehow, she had to return to Inzuri and resume her search for the person that held the key to her lock. She tugged at her hair.

However, there was a chance that the person could be here too, she debated, torn over what she should do. Her hands came up to reach for the precious penchant for reassurance but they only grasped thin air.

She looked down, horrified.

The locket was gone.

-

-

Byakuya made his way back to his manor and sat himself down wearily. His eyes wandered to a picture of Hisana and his expression blanched. The two of them…they just looked so alike. He couldn't believe that such an uncanny resemblance could resist between two people. His lips formed into a small frown as he walked over to the portrait and stared at it. His eyes softened after a while as he remembered his lovely wife.

Hisana…

With a start, he remembered the necklace that had made it possible for him to find Rukia. He brought both of them out from his robes and laid them on the table, examining them. The chain to Rukia's was broken when he had slashed her (he flinched inwardly at the memory) and he intended to get a new one before returning it to her.

Byakuya knew that he could not show Hisana's necklace to Rukia; she would immediately suspect something when she found that he had possession to a necklace that matched hers. However, she was already suspicious of his motives and he still did not know what to say to her.

Frustrated, he picked up Hisana's locket and stared at it.

"What…do I tell her, Hisana?"

When the penchant provided him with no answer, he set it softly to his lips and then set it down by her portrait. After a moment's thought, he put the chain over his head and rested the locket on the hollow of his neck. The small weight soothed him somewhat and he arranged his scarf to hide it from sight.

He picked up Rukia's charm and slipped it into his robes and then set out to find the Kuchiki elders.

He sighed, knowing that adopting Rukia into the family would not be easy. He was not even sure that Rukia would continue to cooperate and accept her position here in the Kuchiki house, by his side, as his _brother._

She was stubborn, he could already tell, and he couldn't help but wish.

If only…

_If only you were here, Hisana._

-

-

Renji sighed exasperatedly as he mussed around with his hair, pushing and prodding at the tangled and burnt red locks. He rubbed at his face too, trying to ignore the searing pain that surfaced when his skin was touched.

He hated kido with a burning passion.

And he hated that Kira too. He wasn't all that, it was just a lucky shot.

Renji hated his instructor too.

I don't need extra practice, damnit!

Renji, finally deeming it an impossible task to resurrect his hair back to its former glory, flopped down on the ground on his back and groaned, letting himself bask in the warm heat of the sun. He was dead tired from all the practice and as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere.

His expression hardened and he immediately slapped himself. How dare he think that? He needed to improve; he needed to become better and stronger. Otherwise, who else would take care of Rukia?

He had promised her that he would become a better man and help her. She, of course, had punched him angrily in the face before shouting that she didn't need anyone's help. He could still remember her violet eyes burning bright with passion and anger. But he had seen hope behind those eyes, and sadness.

Sorrow that he was leaving, but also happiness that he would be leading a better life. She was happy for him, and as much as she wanted to go with him, she also wanted to stay behind.

To find the key.

He still didn't understand her gibberish but he let her go. She had promised that they would meet again and she stuck to her promises. He found comfort in the thought that Rukia also had reiatsu; she was strong. She could survive and she had said that she would come to the shinigami academy once she had fulfilled her goal in Rukongai. Her face was flushed with energy and passion as she grasped his hands tight and glared furiously up at him before promising.

"_We will meet again."_

Then she had ducked her head, (Renji wondered if she was trying to hide tears as he was) and backed away before saying a muffled goodbye and running away, her black hair fluttering erratically behind her.

"_See ya, Renji."_

Renji closed his eyes and smiled.

This was all worth it.

His senses immediately alerted him to the soft pitter-patter of feet and he opened his eyes, startled. Everyone had already left the training grounds and he propped himself up on his elbows to see who was coming.

Unfortunately, the intruder was very fast and he only managed to catch a glimpse of white before the person's bare feet stomped heavily onto his chest.

He emanated a choked gasp of pain before it was cut short abruptly by a hard smack to his cheek. The figure glared down at him, blocking all sunlight from his view, allowing him only to see a dark silhouette as he snapped his head back furiously to glare at the intruder who interrupted his peace.

"Oi. You've gotten uglier."

That voice…

"Renji."


	5. Lost

Chapter 5: Lost

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief second before Rukia suddenly shifted back, effectively blinding Renji with the sunrays flowing over her shoulder.

He clawed viciously at his eyes before he felt himself being tugged up by the hand. His eyes immediately snapped open, amazed at her strength. Renji stared at his childhood friend, taking in her appearance. She hadn't changed at all.

Still short stature, bright violet eyes, thin cheeks. Her hair had grown longer, he noted, watching in fascination as her black locks flowed gently in the soft wind. He shook his head when he realized he was close to ogling and saw the annoyed glare that she sent his way. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening his mouth to speak.

He was abruptly whisked away as Rukia tugged violently on his arm and began running.

"R-Rukia."

He heard her sigh exasperatedly. "Finally. I thought you didn't recognize me at first, me being covered in bandages in all." She let out a brief laugh and he reveled in it. "I almost didn't recognize you but no one could forget that hair color. Good thing I found you," she said, giggling as he narrowed his eyes.

She let out a frustrated sigh again. "Really, they should tone down on the bandages. That shinigami-san's crazy," she murmured. Her eyes widened confusedly as she was suddenly pulled violently to a stop and she staggered clumsily against Renji.

Now, he was gripping her wrist tight and he spun her around to look at him.

"Rukia!"

She narrowed her eyes irately. "What?" she snapped and tugged on his arm. "Hurry up, I-"

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, his gaze slowly turning horrified as he got over his joy that Rukia was back and took in her injured body. His brown eyes widened, assessing her injuries and they slowly narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

She looked up at the sky and scratched her head with her free hand. "Eh…well, I met a shinigami," she said thoughtfully before she looked back at him. She was slightly taken aback by the murderous look on her friend's face.

She stared at him. "What?"

Renji forced himself to calm down and he tugged her closer to him. She fell against him clumsily and he saw her flinch as he pulled. His eyes widened in horror and he immediately let her wrist go in favor of taking her shoulders.

"You broke your wrist?!"

She snorted. "I didn't. The shinigami did." She looked up at him and flared up and poked his chest in annoyance. "You shinigami are rude. You-you the shinigami are _violent!_ And unreasonable! Why…why I don't understand why you wanted to become like them, they are horrible people!" she shouted, letting out her annoyance and frustration. Rukia looked up at him with burning violet eyes and he pulled back a little at the intensity behind it.

"R-Rukia, that's not me."

She stayed silent for a beat. He stared down at her with sad brown eyes.

"I'm still me."

She stilled and returned his gaze and then hung her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. It's understandable that you'd be…EH Rukia, you still haven't told me what happened! Why are you injured? How did you get here?" he asked, shaking her.

A vein twitched on her head and she sighed exasperatedly. "I was with some friends who tried to steal something from a shinigami." His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but she quickly went on. "He attacked us and I tried to fight back but he was way too strong. I don't know why, but here I am," she said shrugging.

Renji immediately put his hands back on her shoulders. "Tell me who he is. I'll kill him."

She promptly smacked him on the head, disregarding the pain in her arm.

"OWWW! Rukia what the hell was that for?"

"You can't kill him, look at you. You look like you've been tramp-"

He cut her off, embarrassed. "I'm fine, I just got into an accident."

She smacked him again and he rubbed pitifully at it, whining and looking at her with tears in his eyes. She seethed at him. "Will you shut up? I need your help!"

He quieted, staring at her. She stared intently into his eyes.

"That shinigami-san's not letting me go back to Inzuri."

Renji couldn't decide whether he should be happy or mad. "Why don't you- Hey!"

Rukia slapped his hand irritably. "I still haven't found the key yet," she said, frustrated.

Renji put his head in his palm. "Rukia…" he said tiredly. She was always going on and on about 'the key.' What the hell was the key? "Have you ever thought that the key might be here?"

She slapped him again. (OW! WHAT THE- RUKIA!) "Shush! People will hear us. Yes, I have but I need to go back to Inzuri!"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I lost the lock," she hissed.

Renji felt a vein surface on his head. "Rukia, what the hell are you talking about?"

Her hands itched to strangle him. "My lock! My necklace, remember? They one I've always had?"

He stared at her blankly until he felt a memory resurface.

"_Hey…Renji?"_

_He turned back to look at her and she was staring at him with a foreign emotion in her eyes._

"_Rukia?"_

"_Um…do you have the key?"_

_He stared at her with confusion. "What?"_

_She hesitated before pulling something out of her kimono. A silver chain was hung around her neck and dangling before his eyes was a beautiful locket in the shape of a lock. "Do you…have the matching key?"_

_He blushed and backed away. "N-no, why did you think I would?" he said, stuttering and laughing awkwardly, looking away. That was clearly a couple thing, wasn't it?_

_She stayed silent and he looked back at her, noticing a change in her expression. Her eyes were not as bright anymore. She sighed._

"_Never mind."_

_He waited for a moment. "Hey, why don't you sell that thing? It would probably get us enough food for a week."_

_Her eyes flashed and he took a step back. "Or you could keep it…it's just I never knew you to want to keep jewelry around," he mumbled._

_Her eyes softened. "This, is worth much more than a week of food," she said passionately. "If I have this, I can know who I am. It defines me," she explained._

_Renji nodded, not really understanding. She sighed._

"_How do you know your name, Renji?"_

_He scratched his head. "Well…my ma told me before she died," he said, shrugging. "Isn't that how you know?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't know what my name is. I just picked Rukia as my name."_

"_EH?"_

_She smiled sadly. "I didn't have a mother."_

_She had a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the horizon. "This necklace was the only thing I had when I woke up alone."_

"_I've always wanted a family," she said wishfully._

_He stayed silent for a moment and then spoke hesitantly. "Maybe it's better that way. You don't have to experience the pain of losing one," he said, his throat closing up._

_She looked over to him with doubt on her face. He tried to comfort her, trying to explain to her the feeling of losing someone close to him._

"_Just…just imagine if one of our friends died."_

_Her face immediately paled and took on a pained expression. He grimaced. "Yeah, that's the feeling."_

_They were quiet for a while._

"_Besides…Rukia. You do have a family."_

_She stared at him._

"_You have me."_

_Her eyes widened and he valiantly tried to hold back his blush._

"_A-And the whole g-gang," he amended awkwardly._

_She gave him a genuine smile. "Baka," she whispered._

"_That's right. I have you."_

His eyes widened. "You…lost it?" he said in a whisper. He couldn't help but notice the way her face fell when he said it. "Yeah," she said forlornly.

"He must have cut the chain when he cut me and it must have dropped somewhere on the street…" she suddenly grabbed on to Renji's robes and held on tightly. "I need to go back and find it," she said.

Renji stopped her. "Rukia, listen to me. Tell me who the shinigami was. We need to stay clear of his division, he might come looking for you."

Rukia looked up at him. "He told me his name was Byakuya."

Renji's eyes widened in horror. She had come across a _captian?_ "Y-you…said Byakuya?"

She nodded.

"K-Kuchiki Byakuya?" he stuttered.

Her brows furrowed together, the name tugging at her mind. "Kuchiki? He told me my name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "Wait, he told you?"

She nodded. "He's very strange. I don't know why he brought me back here but he won't let me leave." She spoke her thoughts aloud. "How does he know my name?" she mused quietly while Renji only stared wide-eyed at her.

"Renji?" she asked worriedly when he did not speak.

He choked. "Rukia."

She stared at him, anxious. "Renji, what is it?"

Suddenly he stiffened. He took her wrist and pulled her roughly behind him. He felt his form tremble and his chest seize up. Renji swallowed thickly. Behind him, he felt Rukia stiffen also and start to shake.

This spirit force, the overwhelming reiatsu.

Renji did not even have time to comprehend what was happening when Byakuya suddenly appeared behind them. Rukia was about to turn around but Renji quickly dragged her behind him, swinging her around his larger form, shielding her from the 6th Captain.

He licked his dry lips and forced himself to speak.

"Kuchiki-taichou," he said, forcing the words out, his arms shaking.

"Renji," Rukia whispered, her grip on his arm tight. "You know him?"

Byakuya regarded them with a hint of annoyance. "Rukia, you have disobeyed my orders. Do you not care for the safety of your friends?" he asked, ignoring the boy. He was an inexperienced shinigami, he could tell by the burn marks on his body.

She stiffened as he called to her and she felt her anger flare. He had caught them?

"I've decided to let them go as I have found you now. As long as you don't try anything, they will be not be confronted, " he said blankly, his eyes boring into hers, answering her silent inquiry.

Rukia felt a chill run down her spine as she realized her friends were once again in danger. She cursed herself for not going with them as her desire to Renji had endangered them all. Her eyes narrowed in distress and she felt Renji's arms reach behind him to squeeze her hand comfortingly.

Byakuya couldn't help but notice the gesture.

"I'm sorry I cannot fulfill your request, shinigami-san, but I need to return to Inzuri. Will you please let me and my friends go?" she asked as humbly as she could.

"You may not leave."

She bristled in anger and she was about to retort when Renji spoke up.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what business do you have with Rukia? She's already apologized from trying to steal from you but she was only trying to make a living," Renji spoke, speaking through his fear.

Byakuya's eyes shifted to regard the boy and Renji could clearly see the disdain written on his face.

Before either one of them could react, Renji was ripped away from Rukia and thrown several feet away.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, running towards him.

Byakuya stepped quietly in her way, blocking her. She pushed blindly at him in her rush to reach Renji. He would have stopped her but oddly, some of her reiatsu had flowed out of her into him. He stiffened as she stepped around him and ran to Renji.

There was a dark hint to the reiatsu and his eyes narrowed. But…the feeling was somehow familiar.

He turned to see Rukia help Renji stand up. The boy brushed off Rukia's fluttering hands and stepped in front of her, blocking Byakuya's view of her. This irked the captain somewhat and he raised his hand.

Renji tensed, fearing that the Captain would use kido.

As it happened, that was not the case as the man disappeared from their view and appeared at their side in the next instant.

Damn, he's fast.

Renji turned around, his eyes wide in fear for Rukia but he found his arms being twisted painfully behind him with Rukia several feet away.

Her violet eyes were wide as she stared in horror at him.

"Renji!" she called, frightened, her hand outstretched towards them.

Renji struggled desperately in the tight grip of the 6th taichou. "K-Kuchiki-taichou, please stop what you are doing! Don't hurt her!"

Byakuya merely glanced down at him but the look in his eyes was dangerous. "It was never my intent to hurt her," he said calmly.

Renji stilled, confused.

Byakuya regarded the small girl carefully. She had surprised him again, blatantly disobeying his orders and running around Seretei with injuries that were still not treated. Did she not understand how dangerous it was?

What if she had run into the 11th division?

More surprising was she seemed to know one of the shinigami, namely the redhead in his grip right now. He concluded that this shinigami must have also come from the same area in Rukongai as Rukia, therefore were acquaintances.

However, as Byakuya took in the wide set of Rukia's violet eyes and the fear that shone in them, not for herself, but for the boy, he knew that they were more than that.

Perhaps old friends?

He decided to test his claim.

Swiftly, he unsheathed his blade and set it carefully on the boy's neck. He watched in subdued interest as the girl's eyes widened even further. Fleetingly, he wondered how such a small face could contain such big eyes. It was the same for Hisana, he realized.

"Stop!" she cried.

Renji struggled again but stopped as the blade pressed deeper, a thin drop of blood escaping his skin.

Rukia's fists clenched in helpless anger and she glared furiously at Byakuya.

"Why are you doing this? I want you to tell me now!"

"If you value your friend's life you will not question me and return to the 4th division. I only have the state of your health in mind," he stated calmly.

She spoke through her teeth, powerless to do anything. "Let him go!"

The blade only pressed in deeper and Renji visibly winced.

Rukia felt fear for Renji consume her and she started shaking, her eyes clenched shut. Soon, her fear changed to anger and her anger overflowed, her reiatsu bursting out as the consequence.

Byakuya frowned as he started to feel waves of reiatsu leak through her small body. If he concentrated, he saw that the waves were dark violet, almost bordering black. His eyes narrowed.

The pattern of her reiatsu was strange. His eyes narrowed.

The tinge, the color…the feeling. He remembered the burst of reiatsu that she had unconsciously thrust into him.

It was almost like a Hollow's, yet he reasoned, it could not be.

It was too familiar.

Renji's eyes widened, seeing Rukia's tiny body shake in anger as waves of her reiatsu lapped around her. They were dark.

Rukia shook her head as images suddenly assaulted her.

A dark haired woman in a white kimono. It faded slowly and Rukia's fists clenched violently.

Wait…

Rukia opened her eyes and glared vehemently at Byakuya. She felt a new feeling course through her, exhilaration, excitement, and a rush of something she couldn't describe. She felt lighter as she stared at the shinigami. The anger was still there but her fear had left. She felt oddly drawn to the man and she stared at him.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

The violet had lightened. The colors of her eyes had changed just the slightest, but he noticed.

How could he not?

Those were Hisana's eyes.

-

-

He wasn't Romeo, she wasn't Juliet. It was a tragic love story, nonetheless.


	6. Her Chest Hurts

Chapter 5: Her chest hurts

Her eyes smoldered. That was the only way Renji could describe it. They were burning so intensely he wondered why the object of her anger did not crumble into dust, namely, the Captain 6 who was holding him…

Hostage?

Renji cursed loudly inside his head but his mouth was too dry to speak out loud.

He twitched inwardly that _he_ was being held hostage. Wasn't it usually the other way around? He sighed to himself. Then again, Rukia always ended up in strange situations and this was bordering insane.

What was happening to her?

Her eyes were so dark, yet as he looked closer, they seemed to have lightened a shade. He pondered this curiously with a hint of apprehension as the reiatsu around her licked higher around her body.

He called out to her cautiously.

"…Rukia?"

Her eyes flickered to him and they were unfocused at first, almost confused before they seemed to dawn with recognition. He shivered as she let the full intensity of her eyes rest on him.

Byakuya stared at the petite girl in front of him. Her black hair was fluttering up and down as the reiatsu's force moved it. A few wisps settled themselves in front of her, just between the eyes.

He stiffened and his grip on Renji loosened just the slightest, the hand holding the sword going lax.

Those eyes that captured his heart, warmed it, caressed it, and broke it.

This reiatsu…

He wished that he could believe.

But his tears have long dried and they would not fall.

It's not even spring yet.

-

_Hisana, the first one has just bloomed._

-

He brutally crushed down the hope in his cold heart.

He closed his eyes. In case there were really tears.

-

-

I'm invisible. You can't see the tears I cry.

-

-

It was a mistake.

-

She flew at him with speed Renji could not follow. Speed that even Byakuya could not follow.

Her small hand gripped his wrist tightly and the sword was swung in a large arc, just barely missing Renji's nose. His eyes snapped open to see a fist coming towards him. He let go of Renji, attempting to block the hit, but her _speed_.

His eyes widened and he could only try to move his head to the side.

Her fist glanced off his cheek and he flash stepped away, regarding her cautiously. He held onto his sword, his stance seemingly relaxed and unworried.

Renji fell to his knees, his hands catching himself clumsily. He felt her step towards him and he immediately looked up. She was not looking at him.

"Renji."

He started and quickly got up.

"Un. Rukia?" he asked, staring down at her.

She looked up at him, cocking her head slightly, and he was scared out of his wits by the expression on her face. Her eyes…were scary.

She spoke with almost a childlike wonder.

"Why does my chest hurt?"

He stared.

"Huh?"

Byakuya calmed himself and shifted and her head immediately snapped back to look at him. He stared at the living replica of Hisana holding a sword. He did not like it. Even if it was a wooden sword.

He remembered the blood on her when he had attacked her earlier that day and he saw her grip on the sword tighten.

"Rukia."

She started at his voice, calling her name.

Her head hurt.

He advanced and Renji tensed, his arms going to come around Rukia but the flames of reiatsu around her expanded.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when they really did burn him this time.

Byakuya's eyes widened at this. Rukia looked at Renji in shock.

"Renji?"

Byakuya took his chance then, swiftly raising his hand and murmuring a spell.

"Bakudo 1. Sai."

Nothing happened and the two figures in front of him whipped their heads toward him, the boy's eyes frightened and the girl's, perplexed. Rukia gripped the sword in her hands tighter, not noticing the pain it brought on.

Byakuya's eyes furrowed slightly. Could her reiatsu block his kido? Was the kido too weak to counter her reiatsu?

Renji only looked back at Rukia confusedly. "H-How did you…"

Rukia stayed silent, not understanding what the Byakuya had done, or tried to do.

"Bakudo 61. Rikujokoro."

The beams of light slammed violently into her stomach and she stared, shocked. The reiatsu around her licked furiously at her feet and the flames rose to her shoulders. She trembled and Renji panicked.

"Rukia!" he pleaded.

Byakuya did not heed him and came closer to them. As he walked over, the flames of dark reiatsu around her grew darker until they became pitch black. Byakuya's eyes narrowed and when he was almost close enough to touch her with his sword, Renji flashed in front of her, holding his arms out protectively.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

Byakuya glared down at Renji. "Move aside."

Renji gulped. "No."

Byakuya raised his sword and Renji stared up defiantly.

A hand caught Byakuya's wrist and his gray eyes widened. He glanced back to find Ukitake smiling nervously at him.

"Now, now, what do we have here, Kuchiki-san?" His eyes wandered to Renji and then the still form behind him and his brown eyes widened before narrowing. The reiatsu around the girl were ominous but even more important was the resemblance she bore to the 6th Captain's late wife.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya stiffened.

"Say nothing," he commanded harshly and after a moment, Ukitake smiled softly and nodded, releasing Byakuya's wrist.

"Hai, hai," he said before chuckling lightly.

Byakuya sheathed his sword and Renji seemed to relax. Ukitake-taichou was here and he would not let any harm come to them.

"Please release Rukia, Kuchiki-taichou."

Ukitake started. "Ah, so her name is Rukia."

Byakuya closed his eyes in annoyance and Ukitake laughed softly. "Hai, hai, Byakuya. Ah, shinigami-san, please move out of the way, now. Byakuya seems to be short-tempered today."

Renji stared at Ukitake unwillingly but the captain smiled reassuringly. He nodded slowly and then stepped to the side cautiously.

Ukitake observed the girl carefully before he nudged Byakuya lightly.

They both suddenly tensed as her reiatsu flared and approached a third seat level.

-

-

Rukia stared at Byakuya, her vision waning slightly and a small frown marred her forehead. The image of the man in front of her seemed to flicker on and off and the edges of the picture were white.

Her hand tingled where she had hit him.

But most of all, her head hurt.

_I…_

She didn't understand it but something was off about the man. Her senses said that he was dangerous. But her _guts…_

Or her heart?

But somewhere, deep down inside her, she couldn't grasp where. It hurt to hurt the man.

Her chest hurt.

Her head hurt.

She sucked in a breath desperately, trying to qualm her dizziness and her senses.

Her eyes ventured up to meet his gray ones.

And she felt something inside of her plummet.

The yellow beams of light around her cracked and shattered.

-

-

She didn't know why it hurt so much. She really didn't understand, she was too overwhelmed over why she was here, why the shinigami took her, why she had this pain in her chest and her head and her hand.

But she knew it hurt to look into his eyes.

She didn't understand why.

But it hurt.

-

-

His gray eyes were like the gray of storm clouds.

She fleetingly thought of the rain.

-

-

Her hair flew up wildly as her reiatsu exploded and she dropped to her knees.

The captains' eyes widened as her reiatsu passed third seat, approaching a lieutenant. Renji stumbled back uncertainly. "R-Rukia."

Rukia stayed hunched on her knees and slowly, she brought her hands up to the sides of her head.

She whispered something but none of them heard.

"Rukia?"

The black flames swirled rapidly around her and her robes billowed around her. She stared at the ground uncomprehendingly. Her eyes slipped shut and as she felt something knock viciously against her skull. Her grip around her head tightened as the pressure increased.

She didn't know where she was anymore.

Ukitake's hand went to his sword when her reiatsu passed a lieutenant's level. Byakuya swiftly held out a hand to stop him and he came forward slowly.

"Rukia."

She did not hear him.

She couldn't breathe.

She bent forward more, her hands clutching her head tightly as her reiatsu climbed even higher. It hurt.

Her chest hurt.

He calls to her.

"Rukia."

Her head hurt.

She can't hear. Memories crowded her mind and she felt that she would explode from the onslaught.

She faintly realized that they were not hers.

Darkness envelops her.

-

-

A bright light.

-

A beautiful kimono.

A silver wedding ring.

Somehow, she felt a brief flash of joy.

It faded into despair.

She felt lonely.

She lost something precious.

_My necklace?_

She's running. She can't breathe in fear and panic. Not for herself.

Her chest hurts.

Her head hurts.

She coughs.

-

-

Red.

-

It's blood.

-

_Sorry._

-

_Hisana, the first one has just bloomed._

-

-

Her chest hurts.

Her head hurts.

-

-

She's running again. She's running with the white walls around her that seem to stretch forever and ever. She's so tired.

She just wants it to end.

A voice is calling.

-

-

_Who are you?_

You look cold.

-

-

Thank you…Byakuya-sama.

-

-

_Onee-chan?_

-

-

She screams and the three men flinch in surprise. Her reiatsu bursts and explodes and revolves.

Tears drip down her face. She doesn't notice them.

-

-

He misses her.

-

-

He's frustrated. Why can't she hear him? He reaches out to shake her but her reiatsu pushes him back violently.

Her tears keep flowing and he hates the sight of them. They're too familiar.

-

-

She feels something brink her shield. The touch hurts.

Someone's calling.

_Who are you?_

And she gives up.

She's taken over.

A flash of light and a swirl of cherry blossoms.

-

-

The reiatsu suddenly starts to fade. It lightens first, slowly changing to a dark violet, it's outline white. Then it recedes, the violet flames falling.

Black hair drips gently over her hunched shoulders.

She's still for a while and the three watch with apprehension.

Her head comes up and her face is obscured by a small white mask.

But he can see her eyes.

Violet.

She speaks.

"Byakuya-sama."

-

-

He doesn't understand.

"Hisana?"

-

-

And she falls.


End file.
